The present invention relates to spectacles by which two-dimensional pictures on a Braun tube of a television set or projected on a movie screen are given a three-dimensional appearance.
Various ways have already been proposed and developed for making a two-dimensional picture appear to be three-dimensional, but all of these conventional ways comprise specially treating the pictures or providing special projecting devices and special spectacles to give the pictures a three-dimensional appearance. These proposals, however, have not gained wide popularity because they are quite complicated.